rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Geometric Tower
Main Article: Events Can you already guess what is being built on this contruction site? Most likely you're wrong. This is a fairly ancient construction and its purpose is not entirely clear. It is only known that the chief architect of this tower has gone mad. What kind of tower is this? And here is Engineer Cyrus. Together with his wife, he has arrived in the city to be present at the opening ceremony of the Geometric Tower. Historical Album Martha the Maid: I told Melissa about the Geometric Tower and about Architect Lukus who created it, and ran away when the tower collapsed. I told Melissa that one of the onlookers escaped miraculously. But Melissa understood little. You will be able to tell her his story better. *Get 3 Piece of Concrete from Engineer Cyrus. *Get 3 Scraps of Reinforcement from Engineer Cyrus. *Assemble the Historical Album. Martha the Maid: Thanks for your help. I am sure that Melissa will get interested in Engineer Cyrus' strange escape. He has come here from the distant past. can Professor Bellows be somehow invovled in it? Rescue Kit Melissa: It's time to tell Cyrus that he was saved not by a miracle, but a mysterious portal. It is unlikely that the engineer will be pleased with the news that he is in the future while his wife remains in the past. But hopefully, we can still set something right. *Get 3 Canvas Backpack from Engineer Cyrus. *Get 3 Alpinist's Gloves from Engineer Cyrus. *Assemble the Rescue Kit. Melissa: Let's go back to the moment when the Geometric Tower collapsed. Someone or something set up the portal. And I think this was done to ensure that the people under the ruins had a chance of escape. And what other reason could there be? Demonic Calculation Butler Alfred: The Geometric Tower was something more than an architectural construction. Lukus created a giant artifact, a huge religious building - a demonic temple, inhuman Ziggurat, altar. Mathematical calculations will show us its purpose. *Get 3 Abacus from Engineer Cyrus. *Get 3 Slide Rule from Engineer Cyrus. *Assemble the Demonic Calculation. Butler Alfred: It is good that Engineer Cyrus has helped you with the calculations. He is Architect Lukus' contemporary. And what do we see? These formulas look like some ancient spell. And here is something resembling Professor Bellows' calculations for portals. That's amazing! Inhuman Signs Melissa: I have consulted specialists. They confirmed that the Geometric Tower could be a magical altar. The people killed in the collapse are the sacrifice to the ancient forces and demons unknown to humanity. Their signs can be found all over the planet. *Get 35 Prehistoric Signs from Engineer Cyrus Butler Alfred: Such badges were given to all the viewers who had come to the opening of the Geometric Tower. This is a very old symbol. Architect Lukus often drew it on his sketches and bluprints. Desert Sand Melissa: Interestingly, for the construction of the Geometic Tower, Architect Lukus ordered several tons of sand from distant deserts - from the place that is called "the pit of demons" in the ancient language. He added the sand in the concrete. When it collapsed, the sand turned to dust. *Get 35 Cement Dust from Engineer Cyrus at your neighbors' places. Melissa: This substance will be useful for us to make the portal open. Cyrus still hopes to save his wife. I have told him that he will not be able to return to the ruins. The portal is now leading to a different place. But Cyrus is not discouraged. The Portal Management Melissa: I have understood Archiect Lukus' plan! he worshipped the ancient demons. The Geometric Tower having fallen, was supposed to open the pass, and then demons would get here. But something went wrong... We can use the portal by creating the Architect's Badge. *Get 3 Glass Piramidion from Engineer Cyrus. *Get 3 Pyramidal Protractor from Engineer Cyrus. *Assemble the Architect's Badge. Melissa: The creator of the Geometric Tower was wearing exactly the same sign. Now the portal will open before us. But what will be waiting for us on the other side? An Unwelcome Guest Melissa: The destruction of the Geometric Tower was supposed to bring the ancient demons into the human world, but lucky for us all, only one dragon appeared instead of hordes of bloodthirsty demons. You will cope with it, I am sure. *Organize an expedition and feed the dragon Irden. *Explore the Construction Site.'' (see there for further quests).'' Melissa: Have you already understood that the portal, through which Engineer Cyrus escaped, now opens at the same place but a different time? The portal has moved for a few years in the past - now it is leading to the construction site - where obsessed Architect Lukus has just started his work. Reward: Architect's Stash It contains: * 150 , 80 * 10 * 10 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 7 * 5 , 5 * 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 * 7 Random Charges * Trophy "The Geometric Tower" * 20,000 * 2,000